Chisao and the Little Top
by Darkrealmist v.2
Summary: A jittery Oyama Chisao goes to Akihara Elementary's resident couple for advice on how to charm his crush. [Animeverse. Pre-slash Chisao x Kosuke. Established Netto x Tohru]


Chisao and the Little Top

Author's Note: I claim first for the Chisao x Kosuke pairing! Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairings: Pre-slash Chisao x Kosuke, established Netto x Tohru.

Summary:

A jittery Oyama Chisao goes to Akihara Elementary's resident couple for advice on how to charm his crush.

* * *

"Netto, how did you and Tohru get together, chu?"

The two twelve-year-old students in question turned to each other warily.

As was customary, Hikawa Tohru and Oyama Chisao had migrated from their respective places of learning and convened with the rest of the gang – Hikari Netto, Sakurai Meiru, Ayanokouji Yaito, and Chisao's older brother, Dekao – in room 6-A during recess. Capitalizing on a golden opportunity, however, Mariko-sensei drafted half their clique into setting up chairs for a school board presentation, leaving Chisao in the care of Netto and Tohru. It wasn't the first time the educator pulled the rug out from under them; she once detained her whole class as punishment for inciting a rubber band war.

"Chisao-kun, why are you interested in something like that?" Tohru asked, bashful the query was being posed by a fourth-grader.

"Nii-chama says you guys are Akihara Elementary's resident couple, chu!"

"Dekao might be overselling it," Netto chuckled nervously. "Tohru-kun and I have only been on a few dates. And I wrecked one of them throwing up in a wishing fountain."

He took an elbow to the gut. Too much information.

"Really, chu? It isn't just Nii-chama who thinks so. The girls in my class started a NetToh fan club, chu."

The news bowled Tohru over. " _NetToh_?"

"Ahahaha! Would you look at that? We have our own fan club! Ooh, ooh! Tohru-kun, can we buy matching couple t-shirts?"

Tohru just about banged his head on the desk. Wrangling his boyfriend's bad ideas came with the job description.

"What's up, then? Why _do_ you wanna know about us?"

"Th-there's this friend I kinda like, but I don't have the faintest clue how to tell them, chu."

"Ehhhhh? Chisao is somebody's secret admirer!"

"Netto-kun, shh! You're embarrassing him!"

A glance at the shrunken onion, and the Net Saviour lowered the decibels. He was a shameless meddler. Couldn't resist spying on Enzan and Anetta during their trip to Akihara Tower, either. "Sorry. Got carried away there. So, what lucky gal – guy? – has caught your eye?"

"Kosuke-kun, chu," Chisao whispered.

"Tensuke-jiisan's grandson?"

"Who's Tensuke-jiisan, Netto-kun?"

"A crotchety old man Meiru-chan and I met in the retirement home we volunteered at," he explained. "I saved his grandson's life a while back."

"Ah, I see."

"I'm worried Mameo-kun may also like him, chu! He's always around him, chu!"

"Mameo? That 'Lunch Predictor' who hated eating vegetables, and now can't get enough of them?" Netto remembered.

"Forget Mameo-kun. The best course of action is to find an activity you and Kosuke-kun both enjoy, to drum up a conversation," Tohru advised, sounding close to a self-help book.

"That's right!" Netto shouted in agreement. "You should show Kosuke-kun your NetBattling skills! He's super into NetBattling!"

"But I don't have a NetNavi, chu…"

"Exactly! Use that! You don't have a NetNavi, yet you're able to pull off a Program Advance! You're probably the only kid your age in the country who can do that! Kosuke-kun has a Navi. Demonstrate with him!"

The pep talk gave him the courage he needed. "Mm! I'll go straight away, chu! Thank you, Netto! Tohru!"

Chisao zoomed through the door.

 _Funny. That used to be us. Will Chisao-kun really be okay by him –?_ Tohru stopped. Netto's snoopy habits were rubbing off on him.

"I make it look easy, don't I?" Netto read his expression, and joined their cheeks.

The younger jokingly socked him upside his noggin. They laughed.

Further down the hall, Chisao had his playmate's threadbare yellow baseball cap in his sights. Mameo was serendipitously nowhere to be seen.

"Kosuke-kun!"

The little top spun a one-eighty on his fulcrum. "Hi Chisao-kun!"

"Want me to teach you how to execute a Program Advance, chu?"

"Woah! A Program Advance? That legendary finishing technique? Yes! Show me! Show me, please!"

Chisao gleefully rehearsed the sequence of Battle Chips to himself. He couldn't wait to regale Kosuke with his ultra mega wham-blam-kablam special attack of awesomeness.


End file.
